


Riptide

by kittysrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Underage Drinking, WIP, based on events in the author's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysrose/pseuds/kittysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too overwhelming, the scene in front of him. The way the girl is walking around casually and completely naked and how the guy in the bed looks like he doesn’t give a shit that him and Derek just walked in on them and the realization that Stiles doesn’t know Derek and he’s about to lose his virginity to him. Because upperclassmen don’t invite freshmen to their apartment just to get to know them. They invite them with the intentions of fucking them and then never talking to them again and while Stiles hates being a virgin more than most things he’s not ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty closely based on a college experience I had.

"Looks kinda sketchy," Scott mumbles from his spot beside Stiles.

"Dude, no--unless sketchy means "totally awe inspiring" to you then no. We're freshmen and someone actually went out of their way to sign us into The Beacon. I don't care if they sell crack out of the lobby, alright? We're staying. I'm already buzzed and I'm not gonna waste it on another boring night in the dorm." Stiles loves Scott, he does. They clicked instantly the moment they met on Facebook the summer before their fall Semester at Berkeley and they've been disgustingly perfect roommates and friends ever since. But Scott was totally sheltered in high school, not that Stiles wasn't (what with his dad being the town sheriff and all) but the difference between them is that Stiles actually made attempts at teenage rebellion throughout his four years. Scott, on the other hand, had no desire to do less than legal activities and was perfectly content going to varsity lacrosse games and spending Sundays at the mall with his girlfriend Allison. Stiles has been working on yanking him out of his shell. Which explains why they're currently riding the elevator to the sixth floor of The Beacon.

The Beacon is this huge apartment complex about a mile from campus. Most of its residents are Berkeley upperclassmen and varsity athletes. You have to be signed in by someone who lives there and fortunately for Scott and him, they found some frat guy coked out enough to be generous enough to sign them in. Stiles heard something about the girl’s swim team throwing something on the sixth floor in passing.

The sixth floor hallway is flooded with people. There’s a guy slumped against the wall and Stiles has to stop Scott before he steps in the guy’s vomit. Scott gives him a look that screams, “What did I tell you?” but Stiles ignores him because someone is opening the door to the apartment and Stiles has just spotted their in.

The apartment is set up with a kitchen to right, a living room in the middle and doors to the right and left that Stiles assumes lead to bedrooms. There’s people everywhere and Stiles is hit with the overwhelming scent of weed and booze when he shoves his way further into the apartment. 

Stiles’ grin is met with Scott’s look of apprehension. Stiles grabs him by the shoulders, “Dude, go play a game of pong and try and relax, okay?”

Scott looks like Stiles just suggested breaking up with Allison or something. He looks both appalled and stunned. “No--no. God, no. I don’t know anyone here. What if someone tries to fight me or something? I knew this was a bad idea--everyone is drinking and--and I’m not drunk enough for this.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. If booze is what his Scotty wants then booze is what he’s going to get. “Stay right here,” he grins and sets off towards the kitchen before Scott gets a chance to stop him.

The kitchen is tiny and probably shouldn't even be classified as a room--there’s no door, but there’s not many people in it and Stiles spots a handle of Dubra on the counter after a couple seconds of looking around. 

He’s about to ask the closest person to the counter (a petite Asian girl with a Solo cup in her hand) if he can get in on that action when a tall, dark haired, broody looking guy swoops his way in and grabs the handle. 

At risk of getting his face smashed in because he’s a freshman and a guy nonetheless (upperclassmen guys weren't generally known for being too friendly towards underclassmen guys who might steal their alcohol or their chance of getting laid) Stiles hesitates about five seconds before approaching the guy. “Hey, man, any way I can get some of that?”

The guy’s expression is closed off at first before he seems to give Stiles a quick once over and then he’s smirking. “Yeah, sure.”

Eyebrows hands him a cup and fills it halfway with Dubra. “Thanks, dude.”

The guy just nods and turns back to appraising the rest of the party beyond the kitchen. Stiles works his way back to Scott and hands over the cup. “Here. Now you have no excuse to be boring.”

Scott holds the cup up to his nose and gags, “Dubra, Stiles? Really? You can power your car with this shit.”

Stiles shrugs, “Yeah so imagine what it’ll do to your shyness!” 

“Where’s yours?” Scott asks after he’s taken a sip. Stiles groans. Yeah he probably should have asked for more, but Grumpy kind of looked like he was willing to share if it was a one time thing only.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Wait,” Scott grabs his arm, ensures that Stiles is listening. “Don’t leave without me.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, buddy,” Stiles assures him with a slap to the back.

Back in the kitchen, Green Eyes is still looking as judgmental and scary as ever and Stiles grins at in him in hopes of discovering a secret soft spot within. “Back for more?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Stiles admits sheepishly. “If you don’t mind.”

The guy snorts. “It’s Dubra. It’s not like I’m giving away gold here.” He hands over the handle and Stiles maintains eye contact with the guy as he takes a shot that burns.

“Who invited you?” The guy asks. 

Stiles chokes on his alcohol. “Uh--her!” He points to the small Asian girl from a few minutes ago and the guy chuckles.

“Kira?”

“Yeah, Kira and I go way back.”

“Oh, I’m sure. What’s your name?” Eyebrows looks like he’s not believing a second of Stiles’ story but he’s also not calling him out on it and it’s making Stiles suspicious. 

“Stiles,” he replies around the rim of his cup.

“I’m Derek.” Derek introduces.

There’s a good ten seconds where the lights turn on and the music stops and Stiles is suddenly overcome with the crippling fear that the cops have showed up and he’s about to be arrested and kicked out of school. 

Stiles gives Derek a freaked out look and Derek just smirks before nudging the light switch someone accidentally hit on their way in the door.

“And he saves the day,” Stiles mumbles, chuckling as the party returns to original state of chaos.

Derek gives him an intense look for a second and Stiles takes one more shot before setting his cup down and moving closer to Derek. “Do you wanna make out?”

Derek chuckles and shakes his head. He moves closer to Stiles and grabs a hold of both sides of his face. “You’re blunt,” he says low and proceeds to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips in what will later be known as the best kiss of his life. Despite initiating it, Stiles still startles before jumping on board and deepening the kiss.

They make out for a few minutes, Derek’s hands make their way to Stiles’ jean clad ass and Stiles realizes he should probably pull back before someone videotapes them or something.

“Wanna go back to my apartment?” Derek pants.

Stiles can’t say yes fast enough.

They’re making their way out the door when Stiles pauses, “Fuck, Scott.”

“Is Scott your boyfriend?” Derek looks genuinely concerned for a second before Stiles snorts.

“Best friend. He told me not to leave without him.” Stiles glances around the apartment and his head almost completely spins around when he spots the back of familiar head ducked low and intimately close to Kira’s. “Is he…?”

Derek tugs on his hand, “Leave it alone, Stiles. They’re probably just talking. You can come back and get him after.”

Stiles struggles for a moment. He’d feel hella guilty if he let his best friend cheat on his girlfriend of two years but Scott is a big boy and he can do what he wants. “Yeah, okay. Fine.” 

They make out in the elevator. 

It turns out Derek is on the varsity soccer team. He lives on the third floor in an apartment with a couple of his teammates. When they get to the apartment Stiles notices that it’s set up exactly like the one from the party. Derek leads him through the living room and into a dark room. 

Stiles flips the light on and is met with a pair of pale, perky breasts. “Oh my god!” He yells.

The owner of the breasts, a sexy blonde, smirks and starts pulling on her clothes. A big black dude remains in the bed that the girl came from. He gives Derek a look. 

“Uh--they’re leaving don’t worry. I’m gonna go freshen up.” Derek tells him uncomfortably and disappears to the bathroom.

Stiles feels like he’s going to die. His heart starts racing and his palms are becoming sweaty and he has to leave now or else he’s going to dive into a full on panic attack.

It’s too overwhelming, the scene in front of him. The way the girl is walking around casually and completely naked and how the guy in the bed looks like he doesn't give a shit that him and Derek just walked in on them and the realization that Stiles doesn't know Derek and he’s about to lose his virginity to him. Because upperclassmen don’t invite freshmen to their apartment just to get to know them. They invite them with the intentions of fucking them and then never talking to them again and while Stiles hates being a virgin more than most things he’s not ready for that.

“I have to go,” he mumbles and proceeds to book it out of the apartment door.


End file.
